Vuela, Ladybug
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — No sé si seguir intentándolo o dejarte ir —Declaró— Es estúpido esperar algo que sólo duele, pero también es estúpido dejar ir todo lo que quieres. / Ladybug, quien con sus ojos azules miraban los verdes de Chat Noir, no dijo nada. No pudo hacerlo.


— ¿No sientes nada...?

Ladybug escuchó eso y se giró para encararlo. Ella había notado que el héroe gatuno estaba más silencioso de lo normal, no era para nada callado en los patrullajes nocturnos o en otra parte.

— ¿Nada por mí? —Nunca creyó que le preguntaría algo así.

Cuando la heroína iba a hablar. Chat Noir se adelantó.

— No me digas que sientes cariño, que somos amigos o... —Cerró los ojos como si le causara dolor— Que no sientes lo mismo por mí.

— Chat... —Su voz salió como un susurro.

— Por favor, no digas nada —Le interrumpió— Solo escucha, últimamente... —Tragó saliva sintiendo un nudo en su garganta— No sé si seguir intentándolo o dejarte ir —Declaró— Es estúpido esperar algo que sólo duele, pero también es estúpido dejar ir todo lo que quieres.

Ladybug lo miraba fijamente, con la respiración pesada.

— Eres libre —Anunció— Lo has sido siempre, puedes elegir a quien quieras para amar.

Ladybug se quedó en silencio. Su pecho subía y bajaba por las palabras del felino.

— ¿Me amas? —Preguntó, pero al segundo se retractó— Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? —Desvió su mirada— Ya tienes alguien que te gusta.

— Chat... —Quería hablar, pero el gatito no la dejaba.

— Pero, sabes si tú me amas aunque sea un poco, entonces nunca te dejare ir.

Sus ojos se calvaron en los azules sorprendidos de Ladybug. Con la esperanza presente en la pupila.

— Siempre quise atraparte, como si tuviera una red en mis manos, quería que te acercaras lo suficiente para mí para hacerlo, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Ladybug miro sus pies sin poder ya mirarlo.

— No sé quién eres —Repuso— No te conozco, pero me encantaría hacerlo, me gustaría mucho que me dejaras hacerlo, que me permitas ofrecerte todo el amor que tengo para darte.

Ella no sabía que decir, su corazón palpitaba velozmente. Solo se quedó callada sintiendo que su cara se calentaba como si tuviera fiebre.

— No digas nada, My Lady —Dijo— No lo hagas, se lo que vas a decir —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste mientras dedicaba su vista al cielo— Ya lo sé.

Suspiró abatido.

— Me gustaría que me amaras, pero no puedo obligarte —Repuso con una sonrisa— Vuela, Ladybug.

Ladybug, quien con sus ojos azules miraban los verdes de Chat Noir, no dijo nada. No pudo hacerlo.

— Vete —Pidió, otra vez interrumpiéndola, mientras su vista la dirigía a un costado sin intención de que sus ojos la miraran a ella— No quisiera que me vieras así.

En otro momento, se iría él, pero sus piernas no respondían y sabía que muy pronto iba a comenzar a llorar. No quería hacerlo y mucho menos enfrente de ella, pero aun si se pasaba la manos por su cabello repetidamente, las ganas no se iban.

— ¿Por qué no te vas? —Preguntó aun si no miraba, la sentía sentada al lado suyo, los ojos del minino, estaban todavía más cristalizados.

— Chat...

— N-no quiero que sientas lastima —Su voz comenzó a salir quebrada _¡Mierda!_ — ¡Vete! _¿Por qué sus piernas no funcionaban?_

— Chat...

— ¡Vete! —Y se giró aun si lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas— ¡Vete! ¡Ve a los brazos de quien te gusta! ¡Se feliz!

— Chat...

— ¡Deja de llamarme! —Espetó, sintiéndose tan humillado, avergonzado, enfadado _¿con ella, con él?_ no lo sabía— ¡No quiero que me veas así! —Confesó, sus manos la llevaba sucesivamente a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas traviesas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Ladybug era la primera persona que realmente había amado, que se había calado en el fondo de su corazón, que había causado estragos en el mismo, ocasionando que se parara y se acelerara a su antojo. Era la única persona que creía amar por el resto de la vida.

Llorar, no se veía nada varonil, pero no podía evitarlo. La quería, la amaba con una intensidad que le hacía querer dar su propia vida por la de ella.

— Ya no te molestare con mis sentimientos, yo... dejare de amarte... —Esas palabras fueron tan difíciles para decir que sentía su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos— ¡Deja de mirarme así! —Su corazón se sentía apuñalado— ¡Por favor... déjame solo! ¡Estaré bien! ¡Lo estaré! ¡No tienes que preocuparte por mí! No te preocupes, My Lady, solo vete...

De repente, Ladybug poso sus dos manos a los dos costados del rostro de Chat Noir.

— No —Aseguró— No me iré —Los ojos del minino se abrieron desmesuradamente—Ya no soy libre— Y mucho más cuando ella poso sus labios sobre los de él, esos, que no pudieron reaccionar, estaba estático.

La heroína se separó y con una timidez no habitual en ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Espetó: "Hace tiempo que me atrapaste"


End file.
